Not too long
by Candy96
Summary: CH10 UP ! Jay and Erin have a kind of friends with benefit relationship but it won't last too long...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here! Well, this is my first CPD fanfic, I've been reading since a loooong time but I never wrote so here I'm trying. There might be some, well maybe a lot, grammatical mistakes because English is not my mother tongue nut I'm working on it.

This is a kind of Listead-Linseride story. I don't own the character and bla bla.

* * *

As every time they met, they were getting dress in silence, back to back. This time was Erin's apartment. It was almost as a routine, hang out in somewhere, eat something, drink, some jokes and then, somehow they always ended up together in bed. After their wild night, each one would drive back to their apartment and the following day they would act as if nothing happened, and at night everything would happen again, the same way.

Everything started almost five months ago; they had gone to Molly's with some of the guys from Intelligence and after some beers and tequilas they were both pretty drunk. Under the influence of Dawson they took a taxi instead of driving. One moment they were walking toward the black and yellow car and the otrer they were on Jay's doorstep, their mouths fighting against each other, their hands trying to touch every bit of skin of the other.

-These days you have been distant, is everything ok? –Jay asks concern as he zips his jeans.

-No... I mean, it's just that... hmm, I think we should stop with all this. –She sits on the bed.

-What? Erin, everything is great like this. Nobody knows about us and... We do it awesome.

-Is not that... –He stopped her.

-You want this to be serious, like a couple? Cause I'd love to. –Jay walked to the bed and sat next to her, rubbing softly her back.

-No, I'll just say it to not make it worse. Things with Severide are turning seriously; we had gone out in some dates and... He is a really good guy and I can not keep doing this to him. I feel as if I'm cheating him and that's not like me. –She looked at him, waiting for him to say something but the only thing she could do was get lost in his blue eyes and see how much she hurt him. –I'm sorry Jay.

-It's... Ok I think. It is not as if we were dating or something like that. –He stood up and grabs his jacket and started his way towards the front door.

-Jay! Wait. –Erin runs after him. –Talk to me, say something, yell at me if you want but don't leave like this.

-It hurts, you know? –Jay looks everywhere but avoid her eyes. –Is like if you were dumping me, I'd been by your side for almost five months but it looks as if doesn't matter all I did. But hey, your fire-fighter needs an opportunity. He's a good match so, don't waste your time with me any longer Erin.

* * *

A month passed since Erin and Jay ended their friends with benefits relarion and even if they did not want to, their relationship in the unit had change a lot and everybody could see it. Later they changed partners so it wasn't so hard to keep it professional but they'd not hang out anymore nor talk about life. They were not any longer the friends they used to be.

Jay saw Erin a couple of time with Severide in Molly's and once in the precinct and the only thing that he could feel was anger. They were always holding hands proudly, shinning of happiness and Voight did approve him. Everything was booming for them.

Meanwhile Jay was tearing apart. He tried to be okey with his partner decision and move on. Some nights he went out to some bars, find a girl and start all over again. But it was impossible, the only one he wanted was Erin Lindsay.

* * *

It was Thirsday night, they had been working on a case during all the week and that afternoon they closed it. THe only thing he wanted to do was to go home, enjoy a cold beer and sleep nut at last minute his Mom called him to came over to dinner. Jay walked heavily into the locker room to grabe his bag to go home when Erin walked into the room. He tried to leave quickly but she grabbed him by the arm.

-You are going home?

-Is not of your business. –He closed the locker.

-Please Jay, I just need to talk to you. -He turned to look at her, the tiredness of the week evident on her face, big dar circles under her eyes, drooping shoulders, messy hair. God, she still looks beautiful, he thought. -We are the only ones left here so, can we sit for a moment and talk?-hey voice raspier than usual.

-I guess I don't have any other option. What's up? -He choose to stay on his feet while she was on the bench.

-Can you came here and sit with me? What I have to tell you is not... easy.

Hesitating Jay walked to the bench and sat by her side. The last time she told him something "difficult" she was breaking up with him, what could it be now? –So?

-Well... –She closed her eyes for a moment and sight. –I'm pregnant.

Jay stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. Did she really want to talk to him just to presume her situation? He couldn't believe it. –What do you expect from me, to jump from happiness, tell you how good I feel about it? –He stood up. –Tell congrats to Severide from me. -He start to walk to the door angrily, disappointed

Well done, she thought. It was obvious that he would misunderstand everything. As she saw him walk away, desesperation run through her body, it took enough courage to tell him the news and now he was leaving.-I haven't slept with him Jay, it's your baby. Our baby.

A chill run through his body, it seems as if blood was no longer going round his veins. He tried to move but his body was frozen there. Had he heard well,he was going to be a dad? He thought and knew it was possible, more than once they were wasted enought to forget using protection. He turned to her, still absorbing the news. -Are you seriously? –He studied her face looking for an answer. When he saw her eyes shining from the tears she was holding, the notorious fear behind her bad-ass face and her lips forming a shy smile while she nodded yes, he knew it was true and couldn't take it any more. -We're going to be parents. -He hugged her.

She sobbed on his chest, overwhelmed by the change her life was avout to face. She took a deep breath and started talking. -On Monday, before our shift started I went to the doctor and had a blood test. That evening they called me confirming my hunch.

-How far along are you? -He asked still holding her in his arms, never wanting to let her go. He had miss her heat, the way she smell, how her heart beated against his chest.

-Next Monday I have an ultrasound, but considering my last period, I'd say two months more or less.

-Wow Erin, that's great! -He started walking through the room mumbling. -We have to talk to Voight, he won't like it but you can't keep working now. Mom's going to cry in amusement when... Oh, she'll want to meet you Erin! –He was amazed, walking from one side to another; his eyes shining. –And the doctor appointments... I can go with you,right?

-Jay –She stopped him. –I'm still dating Kelly.

TBC

* * *

So,how it was? Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in a review, see you soon guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'm back, I know it had been a lot of days since my first upload but I freaked out about how to follow the story but here I am.

Thanks all of you for your amazing reviews and all the favs and follow,you're all great!

* * *

-Jay –She stopped him. –I'm still dating Kelly.

-Yeah but it won't be for too long.- He stared at her. -I mean, you are having my kid.

-I know but I still have to talk to him. -Hesitantly. -Maybe...

-Maybe what? Erin, do you listen what you are saying? –He walked angrily through the room. –Let's face the truth, your relationship with Severide it's over. There's no way that he will accept this and I don't going to let him either.

-I fell for him Jay. -It was difficult to say those words. For so long she hided her feelings toward his partner, to end ir but she found it impossible. Now that she was moving on, things got complicated. -I don't know when or how. I just know that I want to be with him now, he makes me feel good.

-So did I with you but look at me, I don't have you and I'm still alive. -He felt his blood boiling. -Life it's not a fairytale with happy endings Lindsay. –He took his mobile phone from his pocket looking at the hour. –Look, I've to go; my parents are waiting me for dinner. We'll keep talking. -He walked away even if he didn't want to.

As Jay left the precinct Erin was still sitting next to the lockers, now sobbing and thinking about everything Halstead said. It had been only three days since she knew of her pregnancy but in such short time her life changed. She thought again in the fire-fighter that make her heart beats faster and couldn't help but sob even harder, he told her about that ex girlfriend that was pregnant to then discover that it wasn't his child and how disappointed and sad he was. After a weak moment she compose herself, self pity wasn't her type, she needed to be the strong woman she was again and face the reality. She took her phone and called Kelly.

* * *

Jay stopped the car in front his parent's house and sight defeated. He took the paper bag from the drugstore and opened the dummy he bought. He looked at it, it was white and with a little bear in the centre, he hold it between his fingers and smile. 'I'm going to be a dad' he thought, and Erin was the one carrying his child. Even if they weren't together he knew that in the end, somehow, they would; but now, he was pissed off by her reaction. How couldn't she want a family to their baby, a real family? Without getting to be more upset that he already was, he walked out of the car to have dinner.

* * *

Erin was sitting in her couch with a cup of tea waiting for Kelly. She took the soft yellow folder from the blood test results and tried to understand what all those numbers and percentages meant but she couldn't. The most important about that was that it confirmed her hunch. At first she was shocked, even if she knew that it was possible, and in the back of her heart she wanted to be, she couldn't help but feel trap. Cauteously she rested her hand on her still plain belly "Here is mine's and Jay's baby growing" she thought, and in a strange way, she loved it. Her daydreams were interrupted by three soft knocks. On her way to the door, she left the folder closed on the table and open the door. There stood Kelly, wearing black jeans, a white shirt and his black leather jacket, with his grim smile and sparkling blue eyes. She tried to hold back her desire for his touch and instead have with him the talk she wanted. Instead, the moment his hands found the end of her back, pulling her towards him and melting in a kiss, she lost it. They kissed there like always,it was their thing, but this time there was something different. One moment they were kissing tender and another the passion took them and suddenly, Kelly was carrying her to her bedroom.

* * *

Jay left his parents house and instinctively drove to Erin house, they still needed to talk, to finish their conversation, there was too much left to say. When he parked he identified Severide car parked too and decided to wait for a little. Meanwhile, he took the blue little box that his grandma gave him and looked at the ring. Of course that his 'nana' would notice how different and distant he was and she knew everything about his gorgeous partner. She told him that they were mean to be together and that they child deserves the opportunity of having a family. He looked his wristwatch and noticed it was almost 3.00 am. Worried he walked out of the car and when he was outside her door he decided to use his spare key. When he stepped into the apartment he instantly regret it. The first thing that he saw was the black leather jacket followed by Erin t-shirt and more clothes through the way to her bedroom. Once he was on her bedroom door he saw them, both sleeping in each other arms, a white blanket covering their naked bodies. Furious he left the place without making any noise and drove to an old bar a few blocks from his building.

He entered the bar and sat in front of the bar tender. Shot after shot he kept drinking, trying to forget, trying to erase that image from his mind; but every time he closed his eyes, the only thing that he saw was his girl restin peacefully in other arms. When he was to numb to keep drinking he started his way to the door only to argue with some other drinkers and they got into a fight. Lying on the floor, he let them punch him one after the other one, trying to feel something, trying to wipe out the inch of disappointment that overwhelmed his heart.

TBC

* * *

So, how did you find this chapter? Let me know everything you think, what would you like to happen. Suggestions are welcome!

See 'ya soon friends


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I'm back :) It took some time,sorry it's university,exams and trinning that keep me away but I don't forget about this little baby. Thanks for the reviews and all the visits, favs and follows. You make me wanna keep writing this. Here is chapter3, enjoy it!

* * *

Next morning Erin woke up with the sound of her mobile phone ringing. Sleepy she stretched her arm to the bedside table until she reached the small machine and looked the screen and read "unknown". Hesitantly she answered.

-Hello? –She tried to keep her voice casual and low so Severide doesn't wake up.

-Good morning. This is Erin Lindsay? –The voice from the other side asked.

-Yes, who is calling?

-I'm calling from Chicago Lakeshore Hospital ma'am. We found you as "in case of emergency" contact in detective Halstead contacts.

Erin sat tight in bed, frozen, with dozens of thoughts running through her head. She felt Kelly move under the sheets. –Is he alright?

-He was admitted a few minutes ago. The doctors are running some test on him now but he is in a pretty bad shape. Could you come over?

-Yeah, yes I'm on my way there.

Lindsay ended the call and quickly left the bed and rushed into the bathroom, looking for her clothes on her way there. Once she made it to the bathroom she rested her back on the wall taking deep breaths. "Not now baby" she thought as she tried to avoid the morning sickness. She was getting dress when Kelly walked into the bathroom smiling at her. Lovingly he walked to her and hold her in a tight hug, he whispered "good morning" in her ear as his hands descended to her ass and he started kissing her neck. She kissed him tender and gently pushed him away before things get heated. –I really want to go back to bed with you but I have to go.

-That call was a new, urgent case?

-No. –She hesitates for a moment and then speaks again. –Actually, it was from the hospital. Jay was admitted and I'm his emergency contact.

-Do you want me to drive you there?

-No, I can do it by myself. You better lay a few more minutes and then you can have a shower to go to your shift. I guess I'll be there for a while and then take him home or go to the district.

-Well, ok then. –He kisses her one more time.

-I'll call you later.

-Yeah. –He watched her walk rapidly to the door, grabbing her keys and jacket on her way out. –Erin. –When she looks at him… -I love you. –He smiled.

-Love you too. –And the door shut closed.

* * *

Once she arrived to the hospital she almost run to the reception asking for her partner, her baby's dad. Showing her badge to one of the nurse, they lead her to his room. When she walked in she saw him lying there, paler than usual. Then she noticed his exposed torso, full of dark marks all over it, his chest with cables connected to a machine showing his heart rate. The doctor that was standing at the end of the bed left the inform and walked over her.

-Ms. Lindsay I guess.

-Yeah. What happened to him? –She asked looking again at him, now seeing bruises on one side of his face.

-An ambulance got him here almost an hour ago. Apparently, he got into a fight and… he was really drunk lady. We did some x-ray and a resonance. There are three fissured ribs and a little contusion in the back of his head. Some stitches in her right eyebrow. He's a really lucky man. He might not sleep a lot, we couldn't give him all the painkillers as we wished because there's still alcohol in his system, and the IV is to draw it quicker.

-How long will he be admitted?

The doctor looked at his wristwatch. –Now it's almost 9.00 am, in three hours he will be sober to go home.

-Thank you doctor.

* * *

When the doctor left the room she called Voight and informed him about what happened, just to let him know that she woudn't be in the unit today. After convincing Voight that it wasn't necessary to him to came, she pulled one of the chairs from the corner of the room to sat next to Jay's bed. She rest her head on the border of the bed and sights, then grabs his left hand to kiss it and she was surprise when there weren't any bruises on it afterwards she hold the right one and there weren't there neither. He hadn't fight back. Disappointed she walked out of the room and sat on the chairs from the corridor, waiting for him to wake up. Later, she looked her watch and by the time it was, she hopes that he would be awake, so she walk into the room again.

-Who brought me here? He asked her as he saw her walk in. His voice was raspy and she noticed the suffering expression in his face as he talked.

-An ambulance, the owner of the bar found you lying blooding on the sidewalk. –She keeps her distance, standing at the foot of the bed. –Do you remember anything?

-When will I go home?

-When you are sober enough to take the painkillers. I'll go and get the doctor to check on you.

Ten minutes later the doctor had already check his vitals and give him some medicine to the pain. He handed Erin some prescriptions to buy the medicine. Now they were waiting that the nurse gives them his clothes. During that time neither of them spoke- Her mobile phone rang and when she saw Kelly name in it she left the room to talk. When she was back in the room, the nurse was waiting for her in.

-These are the clothes he was wearing and in this little bag are all his belongings.

Erin was waiting that Jay left the bathroom where he was changing into his rotten jeans and shirt and started looking through the bag. There it was his phone, his necklace, the keys from the car and apartment both, his wallet, a white dummy and a little blue box. Curiously, she takes the box and opens it to reveal a gold band with four small diamonds one next to the other one. She stares at it and then takes the dummy and observes it. They really need to talk and solve things out; this wasn't making any good to Jay.

* * *

Jay walked out of her car bending in pain and made his way to the apartment breathing slowly. Erin walked into his place and felt like it has been years since the last time she was there. As Jay walked to his bedroom she went to the kitchen and started preparing a soup. When they finished their soup she sat by his side and tried to talk with him.

-Are you going to explain me what happened? –She took his hands. –Why didn't you fight back Jay, why did you drink that much?

He didn't answer quickly; he just looked the way she was holding her hands and the white dummy resting on the coffee table. Then he let his hands go from her and look into her eyes.

-Have you told him?

She knew he was talking about Severide.

-No… -She said looking at the dummy too. –I… I didn't have the opportunity yet.

Jay stood up furious and hits the wall angry, forgetting about all his bruises. –The hell you didn't. It was better to sleep with him that finish you relationship. Wasn't it? Damn it, and I did believe you when you said you two weren't sleeping.

-What are you talking about? –Now she is facing him.

-I went to see you last night and I saw his car. Stupid Jay thought "she might be telling him about our baby" so I sit in my car waiting but he never left your apartment. I got worried and decided to check everything was ok. Guess what, I still have your spare key. – He walked away from her. –It's not nice to see the one you love in others arms Erin.

She had tears in her eyes. Damn hormones she thought. Now she did understand. This was wrong, really wrong. When did her life turn in such a mess?

-Please tell me you didn't got it that fight on purpose. –He didn't look at her. –Jay…

-I wanted to forget for a while, to feel something.

TBC

* * *

So? what do you think it's going to happen then?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,me again. I keep telling thank you to allllll the rvw and favs and follow and awwww,you know how to make a girl happy. Enjoy ch4! I'll be back before weekend hopefully.

* * *

_-Please tell me you didn't got it that fight on purpose. –He didn't look at her. –Jay… _

_-I wanted to forget for a while, to feel something._

He looked to the floor, ashamed. Erin was the only person who could make him blur out all his feelings and feel bad about it. He really wanted to be cool with her freedom and her relationship with Severide but he just couldn't, not when they had the opportunity to be together.

-What was that ring about?

-That's what we could be. Last night I saw my grandma, in any time soon she won't be here anymore so she gave it to me, to give it to "that girl that makes your eyes brighter and happy".

-I thought we weren't serious Jay, why would you grandmother know about me?!

-It was serious for me. I fall for you, I did care about you, I wanted, want us. It was never just sex for me Erin.

-I care about you too Jay.

-Yeah but is not the same. I'm tired and everything hurts… Maybe you should go.

-Will you call me if you need anything?

-Don't worry about me Erin; just take care of you and the baby.

Jay walked again into his apartment and grabbed the medicine reading the instructions. After that, he went into the bathroom to have a shower and looked himself into the mirror. There were bruises all over his body and some stitches. It did hurt but it wasn't enough to forget. Every time he closed his eyes, he only saw Severide and Erin lying together.

* * *

When she left Jay's apartment she headed to District 21. There was no new case so they only did paperwork. After spending all the afternoon thinking about her situation and Kelly, she decided that it was time to tell him the truth, later it would be worse. When the shift ended she confirmed Voight that she was having dinner with him and Justin; she told Antonio that Jay might needed him to talk and then left to Kelly condo.

Once she was with Kelly, she didn't know how to tell him. She was sure she would hurt him. They were sitting on his couch, side by side.

-Is there something wrong Erin? You haven't called me since this morning and now you show up here and not talk. What's bothering you?

-I… I have something to tell you, and probably you won't like it.

-You can tell me whatever you want Erin; you know that you can trust me.

-Damn it, it's difficult. –She took a deep breath and rested her head in her hands. –I'm pregnant. –She sobbed, even if she didn't want to; when she saw his face she couldn't help it.

\- I… don't get it.

-It was before us. I, I was hanging out with Jay and one thing lead to another and we started sleeping together but as soon as you appeared I stop things with him. I swear you.

-How long you know about this? –Kelly had left her side. –How far along you are?

-Three months, more or less, but it's not even a week since I discovered it.

-Shit Erin. –He poured a glass of Scotch from the little table over the window. –Everything was going great, how could you let me sleep with you knowing this? –He looked at her and hurts; she looked small, scared, sad. Her eyes were glistening and she was doing everything in her power to not break down.

-Last night I called you to tell you but I just couldn't stop you. I wanted to be with you Kelly, seriously.

-I… I can't. I've already been in this situation. I can't do this Erin, I'm sorry.

-I know. –She cleaned the tears that had fallen to her cheeks. –And I won't force you to do it. I understand you Kelly. I wish things were different but I can't change this. –She took her jacket and walked to the door. Kelly followed her and when they were on the door frame he hugged her.

-I'm sorry Erin, really.

-Yeah, me too. –And she left.

* * *

Erin relaxed on the chair, sighing and resting her hands on her stomach as a sign of eating more that she should have. In front of her were Voight and Justin. It was one of those typical and strange nights were they had dinner, talk and maybe watch a movie as a family. Now or never she thought, she had already deal with Jay, her relationship with Kelly was now over, and they were the only ones left.

-So, what do you think about a baby? –It sounds so natural she thought… A couple of hours earlier it had been the most difficult thing to say.

Justin opened his eyes in surprise Voight instead, he stood up angrily. He grabbed Justin by his t-shirt almost shouting –Don't tell me you got someone knocked up. –Then he looked at Erin. –And you, I told you to look after him, not to celebrate his mistakes!

-Woah, easy there. I never said that it was Justin the one with the baby involved. –Now she was standing between them.

-You are having a baby? –Asked Justin concerned.

-Yeah. Surprise, I'm pregnant! –She put a happy face, her eyes filled with fear.

Justin hugged her tender. –Congrats sis. –Looking at Voight now. –Dad, you won't tell her anything?

-It's still a mistake this for you? –Erin was afraid of his answer; Voight was, after all, his dad and she wanted him by her side, happy for her.

-Of course is not. It's just that I wasn't expecting this. –He walked to her and hold her in his arms. –I'm proud of you kid. Come here son. –They were hugging each other. After a while Hank talked again. –Why Severide is not here?

-Hmm… well. Let's says that it's complicated.

-How complicated? -Now was Justin.

-He is not in the picture. –It hurt to say that. She wanted him so badly but she also understands him.

Voight was furious, his face getting red. –What are you trying to say Erin?

-He is not in the picture because… he isn't the father. –She felt ashamed, Kelly was the first and only 'boyfriend' that Voight had known and approve and now she was telling him that she was had been with someone else.

-That doesn't make sense…

Voight interrupted Justin. –You are kidding me, right?

-No. In fact… it's Jay's baby.

TBC

* * *

Kind of "news days" right? Don't forget to leave your opinion or suggest down here!


	5. Chapter 5

HEEEEEEY. I know it took me a lot to update and I'M SORRY. My complete and truth excuse is I'm a month away from finishing my first year at University and I have a lot of test and finals and classes and life is so difficult. This chapter is nothing as I expected to be, I guess I just got carried away while writing. Enjoy!

* * *

-It can't be. I told him to keep it in his pants. He's not that stupid. –He started walking through the room.

-Maybe it was too late. –The storm was about to begin.

-Now is not too late to learn the lesson. –He grabbed his jacket and started walking to the door. Erin run after him and took him by his arm. –Wait Hank. Let me explain it to you.

He faced her. –Right now I don't want to even look at you. –And he left.

-Hey Erin, do you want some ice-cream? –Justin walked next to her. –It's your favorite, mint with chocolate. You can't say no.

-I could use some vodka but… just give me a spoon.

-Don't get upset sis, now he's mad but he'll came around.

-He won't. We disobeyed him and he can't stand that. Actually, I think I should go over to Jay's and be sure everything is ok.

-Erin. -Justin shout as she was leaving. -Be careful and call me to hang out.

* * *

Voight parked outside Halsted apartment and got out of his car furious. He climbed the stairs two steps at a time and once he reached the detective door, beating it until he open.

Jay was about to speak when his body felt the urge to bend down to supreme the pain of the blow down his ribs. He was trying to catch some air when Voight grabbed him by his t-shirt throwing him to the floor. He tried to talk but Voight punched him again, his jaw this time. Lying on the floor, Voight put his hands around his neck, tightly and started shouting.

-I told you, I told you to keep it in your pants and you went behind my back!

-You were right. –Jay managed to say between Voight shouts. His chest hurting with every breath he takes. –You were right. She's off limits.

Voight let him go when he heard him. –Of course I was right. I raised her, I know how she is. –He took him from his t-shirt again. –You better be responsible of your actions with Erin and that baby or you'll regret it. –He then walked away, crossing paths with Erin in his way out.

Erin walked into the apartment quickly after seeing Voight's red knuckles. Jay was getting up from the floor, whining in pain, some blood in the corner of his mouth.

-I'm sorry. –She started. –I should've called you…

He cut her off. –I deserve it I think.

-Let me help you. You just sit on the couch; I'll look your first aid kit and your painkillers. –Some minutes later she was back with everything she needed and started cleaning his injuries. Then she readjusted his strip around the ribs. If it weren't for that strip, his ribs would be broken. Jay kept silence all the time, just moaning sometimes when she adjusted the strip. He observed her and with every little movement, expression of her, he kept falling for her. After a few minutes Erin spoke again, still changing some bandages.

-I told Kelly this afternoon. –She avoided his eyes. –We are over. –Her eyes filled with tears immediately.

Jay took her hand and obligated her to sit by his side. –I'm sorry Erin; really. I know how you feel about him, and I wish things between you two wouldn't have to end like this but…

-You felt this way when I ended up things between us? –She interrupted him. She saw him sigh. –Tell me the truth Jay.

-Yes. And it was worst to see you happy with him. I mean, I wanted you to be that happy but because of me.

-I'm so sorry.

-Stop saying that. All this isn't your own fault. It takes two to be in this situation.

-I'm glad that you are in this with me partner. You will be a great dad. –Shyly she put his hand over her lower belly.

-And you a wonderful mother, believe me. There's no one else who I'd want as my child's mom. –He smiled gorgeous. –You're starting to show.

-Hey, I'm not! –She punched him tender on his shoulder.

-Yes. –He lifted up her shirt, showing her perfect toned abdomen. –Look here, it's more rounded and barely growing. –He said stroking softly that part with his fingers. –Your body is changing for our kid.

-Stop being cheesy. Can I spend the night here tonight? I don't want to be alone and going to Voight's it doesn't sound good. He's not talking to me.

-You can stay here whenever you want Erin.

* * *

I know it was short but wellllll, something is something. What would you like to happen? My ideas are kind of mixed. Review or pm me letting me know !


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since my last update. I promise you that I hadn't forget about this fic, it's just that I was going through my last month of University and preparing final exams,however, by Monday I'it will be over and I'll have time to sit and write.

Meanwhile I've been thinking about what is going to happened and now I know, I started making some changes on the already post chapters, so far I re-posted ch1, ch2 it's halfway finished. Those aren't major changes, is more details but something is something.

Thanks for the patience and for still being here, you guys are the best!

Love


	7. Chapter 7

HEEEEEY, is still anyone reading? I know it's been a while since the last update, but I haven't forget about this story.

Well, this is a very short update, but something is something. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Next morning Erin woke up with the annoying sound of a mobile phone ringing. Twisting in the sheets she hit somebody. She turned around and met Jay sleeping face, and then remembered last night, everything that happened. Carefully she shook his shoulder until he started opening his eyes.

-What's wrong? –He asked groaning, taking a deep breath to release the pain of his ribs.

-Your phone doesn't stop ringing, and seems like you need your pain killers.

She left the bed and walked toward the bathroom. Minutes later she was back in the bedroom still in jay's t-shirt; she approached the bed with a glass of water and some pills, then sat next to him and looked over his bare chest, still bruised. While he grunted over the phone, he swallowed the pills. Some minutes later he ended the call sighing.

-What was all that? –Asked Erin concerned.

-My sister, I forgot that I promised her to babysit this weekend and now I can't skip it.

-I think I can help you with that.

-Really? –He sat in the bed.

-Yeah, today I was supposed to hang with Voight but after last night…. –She smiled shyly. –And babysitting is practice for when the baby arrives, right?

-It's a lot of practice. Then if you're babysitting with me, we better go have breakfast because we need to leave soon.

-Please tell me you have yogurt, cereals and plum. –Erin yelled from the bed while Jay was in the kitchen.

-Are you on diet Lindsay, what happened with coffee, bacon and scrambled eggs? –He walked into his bedroom with a glass full of yogurt and the other ingredients, a mug of coffee in his other hand.

-Oh, I want those breakfast so bad, believe me. But that yogurt is the only thing I don't throw up.

Once they finished having breakfast, Erin left to her apartment to have a shower and change her clothes, an hour later Jay picked her up and started driving. They spent the day on the floor playing with Sally, the older kid, while passing baby Tom from Jay arms to Erin's. The kids were great and easy to hand, the only problem was that they weren't used to spend so much time taking care of children.

Around eleven pm Jay walked into the back porch of the house and found Erin pacing in the backyard, rocking Tom in her arms. Once he was closer he heard her singing twinkle twinkle little star, he couldn't resist any more and hugged her from behind, kissing her temple. –You are pretty great with all this stuff, you know?

-He makes it easy! And I have already been training with Teddy some years ago.

He put his left hand over her lower belly, his other arm cuddling the sleepy baby. –I still can't believe all of this but I'm so happy. She lean on his chest carefully and brought their hands together still on her belly. –I'm happy too Jay. Let's go back inside and put this baby in his crib.

Two hours after midnight Jay stopped his car outside Erin building, she was half asleep in the passenger seat. He turned off the engine, got out of the car and run to her side, opening her door and waking her. He then walked with her to her apartment and once inside took her to bed.

-Do you want me to stay the night? – He toyed with her hair.

-No, I'll be ok by myself. You don't have to worry.

-You know that I'm only a call away, whatever you need or if something happens you just call me Er.

-Go home and let me sleep Jay, everything will be fine.

-Ok, sleep well. Take care. –He started walking out of the room. When he was about to be out of the room her voice stopped him.

Erin opened her eyes and turned on the night lamp. –You know that I'm not giving up on us, on this little family, I just need some time to clear my head. I want us Jay.

He smiled. –I know, and I'm going to wait all the time you need. Go back to sleep.

Jay left the apartment smiling, more happy than ever. It was a beginning. Someday, between the following months, they'd be a couple, they'd become a family.

* * *

If anyone read this chapter please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Wooow, two updates in less than 10 days, something might be going on here, and this is a little more longer that the last one. Btw im so happy to know that after aaaaaaaall this time there's still people reading this.

* * *

She stood in front of the large, Brown, wooden door of the house where she spent her teen ages. Yes, she did have a spare key but she didn't feel comfortable stepping in, not when she remembered the last dinner there, the look Voight gave her. She put her finger over the bell and heard the familiar ring. Moments later the door flung open reveling her father figure on the other side; he didn't greet her, he didn't smile to her, he just stepped back letting her in. She hung her jacket over the rack and followed him to the kitchen.

-Will you ever talk to me? I know you are pissed but at least let me explain.

-Yeah please, explain it to me so I can understand. –He grabbed a cup of coffee.

-Well, things with Jay had always been heated; everybody saw that; we knew it and we played along with it. Some months ago, when Charlie came back, it was a rough week, we were at molly's, had so much more drinks and one thing led to another and just like that we started seeing each other. It was nothing serious, and then Kelly came in so I stopped it. It was the rational thing to do, I was falling for Jay, like harder, and there already were your rules. With Kelly I tried to start all over again, forget Jay, and I almost did… but then

-Then you were already pregnant.

-Yes. –She sighed and looked at her feet. –Look, I know that you are not happy about this, that we disobey you and went behind your back but we are keeping this baby. And as silly as this may sound, I want you to be fine with all that happened, because I want to give my child a family, a family with Jay and you in it.

-Kid, I could never be mad at you for having a family, there is nothing else that I wish for you than to be happy. – He walked her to the couch and sat next to her. –Yes, you went behind my back and I don't appreciate that, and you both broke my rule but you manage to don't let it involve into work and that's what I expect. When I put the rules, I wasn't keeping you away from love, I was looking out for both of you.

-I'm sorry Hank. –She hugged him.

-You have nothing to be sorry for. Now, you only have to take care of you and that baby, and forget about guns, busts and undercover, from now on you are on desk duty.

-I know. By the way, you should apologize to Jay… you were a little too much aggressive the other night and he was already injured.

-I was so angry that I forgot about his accident. Either way I still have to talk to him. So… you two are together now?

-Not really. –She run a hand through her hair. –I ended things with Kelly the other day, and I asked Jay for some time to clear my head, but I want us eventually.

They spent the rest of the day together on the couch watching films and talking about baby stuff. Voight was already spoiling her with food and Erin finally felt like things were getting better. She couldn't wait to really start feeling pregnant and enjoy more evenings with grandpa Hank.

* * *

Jay looked again at his wrist watch, it was already 10.15 in fifteen minutes was their first ultrasound and Erin hadn't arrived yet. He started pacing down the hall while calling her. Great, she wasn't answering her phone. He started walking his way toward the front door when he saw her walking in.

-God, I was so worried. What took you so long?

Erin lift her eyebrow while looking at him. –Morning sickness, looks like this baby knows that it's going to be seen today.

-But you are fine, right? You should have call me. –Erin signed the papers at the reception desk.

-Jay I'm fine, stop worrying so much. Let's go to the waiting room, it's almost our turn.

When the Dr. called Erin they both walked into the room and first Erin answered some questions about how she was feeling, morning sickness, her last period and any doubts she had. Then Dr. Kadysz explained them the results of the blood test, before doing the ultrasound she wrote down some vitamins and then took them to the examination room.

-Okay Erin, the gel is a little cold at first but then you get used. –Erin lifted her up, nodding while Jay sat by her side.

-Let's meet you baby. –Dr. Kadysz moved the transducer over Erin's lower belly looking for the baby until she got a clear image on the screen. –Here it is, you are almost 12 weeks along Erin, the baby is too small to know the sex but here you can see the legs and arms developed, and ready to move, even though you won't feel them for the next seven or eight weeks. Now we are going to hear the heartbeat. –The dr. turned to her left; she pressed some bottoms from the machine and then moved the transducer again, putting a little bit more of pressure when the high-speed thudding of the baby heartbeat filled the room. Erin's eyes filled with tears the moment she heard it while Jay hold her hand even harder than before, his smile growing bigger with every beat. –Everything looks perfect. Keep taking care of both of you and I will see you again in your twenty week's appointment.

Both detectives walked to the parking lot still amazed with their kid, their eyes never leaving the ultrasound picture, excitement already growing inside them just by thinking of the next appointment.

-I can't wait you start showing and feel the baby. –Jay watched her get into her car.

-Shut up Halstead, let me enjoy my comfy clothes while I can, later nothing will fit me. See you at the district. –she started driving.

* * *

things are getting better, right? Hopefully I'll be back in some day. review!


	9. Chapter 9

Aaaaaand I'm back. I know it had been a long time since the last update. To compensate the wait, this is the longest chapter I wrote so far. I'm trying to reach the "breaking" point of the story so I can develop it better. Enjoy your read!

* * *

When Jay finished his way up the stair to the Intelligence Unit, Erin was already sitting in her desk, her eyes focus in the folder in her hands. He had already hung his jacket in the back of his chair and was on his way to the break room to get a cup of coffee when Voight walked out of his office.

"Halstead, my office. Now!" Everybody was looking at me. Erin gave me a timid smile as I walked in front of her. Hopefully, this would end better than the night at my apartment.

"You called me, Sir" He stood by the closed door, his boss leaning on the desk, arms crossed. Minutes went by and Voight wasn't talking still, he seemed deep in thoughts so Jay decided he would make the first move.

"Look, if this is about Erin and I…." He stopped me.

"Erin already told me everything and all I want for her is to be happy" Voight sight, pacing around the office "And if you are the one that makes her happy then I am okay with it".

A wave of relax left my body and I breathe again. Voight was giving me his blessing towards Erin. "Thank you. I know we made things wrong but now we are working to get in a better place, we both want the best for our kid"

"And I wouldn't expect anything less. I know you are a good man and you will take care of both of them. Listen, I talked with Erin last night, and now I'm telling you, from now on she is on desk duty; I don't want her out in the field"

"Yeah, I told her the same. Thank you again Voight, this was far away from what I was expecting when you called me."

"We are family now Halstead." Jay chuckled; this was strange, real but strange. "How are you? The other night I was angry and I forgot about your accident."

"Everything its okay, the medicine is helping with the pain though." I looked at the floor. "And I think I deserved the punch."

"You're on desk duty today too, get out of my office now. " His bossy way again, he took a sit on his chair behind his desk and look at me, waiting to leave the room.

I walked out of the office, Erin was looking at me expectantly, I nodded her into the break room and soon she was following me there. I grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee.

"What did Voight want?" She stood next to me and poured boiling water into her cup, then a tea bag.

"He apologize for the other night and told me that, as you, I'm on desk duty today." I looked at her drinking her tea. "Nausea again?"

"Not as bad as earlier; but the doctor said that it should be gone in a few days, I'm holding onto her words." I saw Voight approaching the white board, files in his hands. "We should go there."

* * *

I looked at my wrist watch, it was almost 3 p.m and the team still wasn't back, they had gone out to a bust almost two hours ago. Jay and I were left doing the whole paperwork of the investigation; we had already finished and didn't know what to do. I flipped through my phone games and was about to make a new record in tetrix when Jay spoke.

"So, I've been reading some magazines and blogs about pregnancy and I found that it can be psychologic the growing of the belly". He looked at me serious.

I laughed. "You're telling me that the fact that a baby is growing inside of me it's not the reason why my belly will expand, it will all be in my head?" I walked to his desk. "Jay, I know you are excited about the baby and I am too but everything will happen in its own time. It won't be long before I start showing."

"I'm not saying that it's not because of the baby the belly, just that some sites say that it's until the mom accepts the pregnancy, like the case of teens girls that are four or five months pregnant without knowing and once they discovers, pum, the belly appear."

"Jay, you are suggesting that I haven't come to terms with this, with us having a baby? Look, I'm not answering that." I glanced at the stars and saw that nobody was climbing it, then I lift my t-shirt and stood sideward in front of him, unbuttoning my jean. "If I'm not showing, then tell me what this is?" I placed my hand over my lower belly, now more rounded, pointing forward, my lower abs totally gone.

He kneeled in front of me and looked my belly, inspecting the differences, they way it had already changed, he put his hand down my ribs and moved it southern, feeling the raise of the little bump at the end of my belly. He smiled and kept his hands there, he kissed softly under my belly button and then button up my jeans, lowered my t-shirt as he stood in front of me. "You are right, I might not see it but it is there. Maybe with a tighter t-shirt it will be more noticeable."

"Yeah, that means that everybody would notice it too." I walked my back to desk as I heard the boys talking in the stairs.

Jay looked at me "Tonight, Molly's?" I nod at him, as Dawson and Ruzek were already agreeing to r the plan. Later today, we'd tell our friends, our family about little baby Halstead.

* * *

I parked the car outside the bar, Jay sitting next to me. He was opening his door to get out when I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You know that they are going to ask a lot of questions."

He closed the door and faced me. "I know, and we'll tell them the truth. I know that we are not together Erin and probably they won't understand it but we are working on that, we are both fine and committed to each other. There's nothing to get worried about."

I sight, he was right, this was our situation, our problem and as long as we were okay with it, we didn't have to over thing about what they thought. "You're right." I smiled at him.

We got out of the car and walked the short distance to the door, once there I scan the tables looking for the unit until I spotted them sitting on the table from the corner of the room. I waved at them and followed Jay to the bar.

"What should I ask for you?" He had already asked for a beer.

I thought for a moment before deciding. "Chocolate milkshake, I wanted the eat chocolate the whole day."

He smiled at me like a Cheshire cat, his blue eyes sparkling. "That's a craving?" He had already asked Gabby for a milkshake.

I felt my checks turning red, this was new to me. "I guess" I smiled shyly.

"Go with the guys, I'll be there with our drinks in a few."

I went to the table and sat next to Al, we start talking about Alex and her boyfriend; Antonio, Adam and Kevin discussing about the earlier bust, Nadia listening carefully to every tip Kim told her about being at the academy. As Jay stood by my side and put my drink on front of me, the guys meet him, raising their beer before taking a swig.

Adam was the first one to notice my free-alcohol drink. He smirked at me "What happened with your beer Lindsay?"

I raised my eyes to meet Jay's ones, silently asking him if I should tell them. He nod and I looked back at our friends, their eyes focus on us.

"Get use Ruzek, I won't be drinking any of those bottles for the next six months. I can't." I took the slim, large glass and taste my so wanted chocolate milkshake. I looked at them again, all with diffetent expressions on their faces. Antonio was the first one to talk.

"You…" He frown his eyebrows. "You are pregnant?"

"Yeah." I felt Jay's hand on my shoulder and saw Antonio smiling back at me, standing from his eat and walking towards me.

Antonio hugged us both, congratulated and offered to help us in whatever we need it; Al first asked if Voight knew and then told me how an amazing mother I'd be, patting Jay on the back. Kim and Nadia crowd me with their "we knew there was something going on between you two", "I am so happy for you" and "I can't wait to know if it's a girl or a boy." Kevin hugged as and gave his congratulations. Ruzek stood frozen in his place, looking lost in time. He then looked at me and spoke "Why is everybody congratulating Jay, weren't you dating the firefighter from 51?" I chuckled at him, Jay stared him to death and the boys hustled him. We couldn't expect any less from him.

It was nearly 1 p.m when we left Molly's, we got into the car and I started driving. I looked at Jay, his head slightly lying on the window.

"Would you stay at my place tonight?" I glanced at him.

"You don't need to ask that, of course I'm staying."

I yawned as I stopped on a red light, he put his hand on my tight and squeeze it. He looked at me and when I looked him back he spoke.

"This Saturday my mom invited me for lunch, my siblings will be there too. I thought that it'd be a good opportunity to tell them and I want you to come with me."

The light changed to green and I started driving again, we were just four blocks away from my apartment. I was thinking what he told me while driving, he wanted me to meet his family, something that, also, was new to me; deep in my heart I knew I have to say yes, it was the right thing to do, they were getting a grandkid and I should be there as Jay faced Voight. The strange thing was that I wanted to do it, I wanted to meet Jay family, spend a evening with them and be part of that style of life, the one I wanted for my kid. I parked outside the building and faced him.

"I'd love to go with you."

* * *

Finally Lindstead is making some progress, don't you think?

Feel free to leave any suggestion, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm baaaaaaack. College got reaally hard and life got in between but I finally have some time left to sit and write. Hopefully in two weeks I'll start my winter holidays and have more time to go forward with this fic.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The week passed extremely slowly. Being used to being out in the field I forgot how boring it was to be a desk duty cop. During some long bust I managed to go out with Burgess and Roman and do some patrolmen work, but it wasn't the same. The end of the week also pointed out that the first trimester of my pregnancy was over and I was starting the fourth month. Morning sickness weren't completely gone but at least now was happening only at morning or with certain smells.

Being the end of the week, Saturday more precisely, means that today is the day I'm going to meet Jay's family. I'm pacing through my bedroom, only wearing my underwear, different outfits spread over my bed when I hear the door open. He finally arrived; I called him almost an hour ago.

"Erin" I heard him running through the hall, his voice concern.

"Bedroom, I'm fine" I stand in front of the bed, not caring that he is about to see me almost naked.

He walks into the bedroom and stops his steps at the door, his eyes looking at me from top to bottom.

"You see? I'm showing way more than a week ago and I don't know what to wear now!" I sit at the edge of the bed frustrated. I see a lovely smile adorning his face as he sits next to me.

"And what's the problem with that? We will tell them about the baby"

"I know! But I don't want to walk in and presume the bump" I'm once again standing in front of the bed, facing the clothes sprayed.

"Erin, they won't even notice. Just wear a jean and a shirt."

Half an hour later we are leaving my place. Jay convinced me and I'm wearing dark blue jeans, a loose white shirt and light brown boots that match my sweater. I feel odd; it's not my most common outfit. I even find Jay different; he's wearing caqui trousers, a green plaid shirt and a grey wool jacket. I assume that this is how everything is going to be now, different.

We have already been 15 minutes on the road and I notice that she's nervous. She can't decide on a radio signal, and still doesn't find the right position in the passenger seat. I turn the radio off when we stop on a red light and stare out of the window, west lawn approaching.

"What is bothering you so much? And don't tell me anything." I hear her sight as I start driving again.

"You told them I'm coming?" She checked her hair in the rearview mirror.

"Of course I told them. And they are very excited to meet you."

"And what are we going to tell them Jay? I mean, your whole family will be there. How will you introduce me? I don't know if this was a good idea."

I stopped the car. "Erin, look at me. Stop doubting all this, they will like you. And I don't care about what they think or say… we" She interrupted me.

"We can lie. We can tell them that we are together." She hold my hand- "I told you that I want us to be together again, and they don't need to know what it's going around; and I know that you don't get well along with them. We can avoid the drama, being judged."

I don't want to lie to my family, that isn't the plan. But deep inside myself, I know that she is right. They had always judged my decisions, my lifestyle. And we having a kid without being together would lead to a rollercoaster of critics; and Erin being judged is the last thing that I want right now.

"Are you sure that you want that? I can deal with them."

"Yeah; we'll say that we are dating. Everything will be fine, don't worry." She offers me a sweet smile and holds my hand tighter, assuring me that we're alright. I lean over her, cupping her face and kiss her forehead, resisting the temptation of kissing her lips.

Five minutes later we are standing on the porch of the Halstead's, facing the white wooden line door. I look at my surroundings and wonder if my, our, life will be like this some year from now, living in a house that looks exactly the same as the neighbors', the grass greener than ever, perfectly cut the whole year, a mini van parked outside the garage. I wonder if I will become the typical soccer mom. I feel Jay's hand lying gently at the end of my back and his touch reassures me that we are not like this that maybe we will move to a house or another neighborhood but we were not changing our lifestyle. My thoughts are blow away when the door swings open and in front of me is standing who I assume is Jay's Mom; her sparkling blue eyes and wide smile greets me and she hugs me quickly.

Between the first half and hour Jay introduced me to his whole family. His oldest brother Will, who I happened to know in the unit when we cool it off; his teen sister Maggie; her sister Danielle and her husband Patrick who I met when babysitting Sally and Tom; his dad John; a man that just by seeing him scares me more than Voight did when I was a teen. I felt strange being introduced as his girlfriend; but at the same time, it was like dating behind Voight's back. It was our, funny and exciting. Finally, Jay took me to a spare bedroom by the end of the hall and there he introduced me to his famous grandma. The moment I set eyes on her I understood why he loves her so much. Although her fragile and ill appearance, in her eyes I saw the legacy of a strong woman.

Jay walked to bed and sat on the chair next to it. The moment he took her hand in his, I saw Helena's eyes light up and immediately I envied the strong bond Jay has with his family. "Hey Nana, there's someone I want you to meet."

She grins. "Don't be silly Little J, I can see her from here and I must say, she is prettier that how you described her. C' on girl, don't be shy, take a sit next to me."

I walk to the bed and sit by her hips carefully, I'm already loving her. She took my hand and smile proudly. "Congratulations on my great-grandson, if Jay hadn't told me I wouldn't have even notice. Are you eating enough sweetheart? "

I chuckle, she is just like Jay. "Yeah, you have nothing to worry about. I'm taking good care of this baby." Instinctively I lay a hand on my stomach. "It's just a matter of time until I really start showing."

She looks at Jay again. "I guess you'll be sharing the news today?"

"Yeah, I'm still thinking of the right time to do it."

"Don't over think it so much, it just will happen. Now go you two, I'm sure the pasta is ready."

We walk into the kitchen and Danielle was finishing setting the table along with Maggie, Will was sitting next to Patrick, each of them with a kid in their lap and Lucy, Jay's mom, testing the sauce. As we make our way to the table we were ambushed by Jonh, handing us a glass of red wine. Jay accepted the glass and took a sip of it, I stood frozen.

"Thank you but I'm not drinking today." I smiled shyly and felt Jay's arm around my waist.

"Oh, came on. A glass of wine doesn't make harm to anyone." He offers me the glass again. I feel Jay embrace tighter around me and when I look at him he's smiling at me. Damn it, Nana was right, it would just happen.

"Actually" Jay clears his throat. "It'll harm your grandkid."

"Grandkid?" He look at as in astonishment, eyebrows raised. "You mean…"

"Yes dad, we're pregnant." Jay kisses my forehead and I rest my back on his chest, feeling safe and loved. I feel another arm around me and notice Lucy hugging as both.

"Oh God, my boy is going to be a dad." The following minutes we were surrender by the whole family with their respected questions and congratulations. Since I discover the news of the pregnancy, this is the first time that I share it and I feel happy about it, sharing it with people who I know will love my kid. Not that when I told Voight or Jay I wasn't expecting a bad reaction, it wasn't just the right time or moment. Now things are starting to get into place and I feel part of a bigger family, accepted without being judge and protect.

As I see Jay walk towards me with a sleepy four-months-old Tom in his arms, I only can imagine our life some moths ahead and I feel ready to give us another try.

* * *

Thanks for you always lovely reaviews, you're my biggest inspiration to keep doing this.


End file.
